Just break up with him
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Shane wants Andrea to break up with the Governor. Just a little fluffy piece.


_Just break up with him_

Andrea and Shane short inspired by Old Dominion song "Break up with him." I heard it on the radio and thought that is so Andrea/Shane/Governor. This is purely fluff. Set in season three, Shane is still alive and finds Andrea in Woodbury. Can he convince her to break up with the Governor?

CHAPTER ONE

When Shane Walsh was offered food and shelter, in exchange for preforming his police officer services to a town called Woodbury, he didn't paused. He jumped at the chance.

Sure, the Governor seemed a bit off. Still Shane was straving and didn't have many other options. He hanged out there for awhile until he get his shit together, then he go find the old group. Not that he cared about Rick or Lori anymore, but he needed to see Andrea. The blonde beauty had been haunting his dreams for awhile now.

He was surprized to find out one for that Woodbury was actually a real place, and that she was there.

How did she end up here? A million questions came through his mind, while he looked at over walking down the streets of Woodbury. She looked beautiful wearing blue jeans, white shirt, and brown cowboy boots. Her blonde hair was freshly washed and she even appeared to have makeup on. He watched her for a few moments, planning to sneak up behind her. He imagined the smile that would appear on her pretty face, as he touched her.

He walked slowly over to her, trying not to appear over eager. But his friend the Governor beat him. Shane stood back seeing the two of them kiss. Shane heart drops to the floor, seeing them together.

What was she doing? Why would she be kissing this older man who seem unstable to him. Shane thought about pulling them apart, but he stopped himself. He wait and talk to her later.

CHAPTER TWO

Shane was walking the streets the next day getting ready for his turn to guard the wall, when he saw Andrea leaving the Governor's apartment. Her hair was a mess, and she had this glow about her. Shane knew her after sex smile, it was not that long ago he had been the one to put that same on her face.

Quickly, this time he walked over to her. Her blue-green eyes locked with his brown ones.

"Hey girl," he said, touching her shoulder.

"Shane Walsh. This is amazing. You are still alive," Andrea said pulling him into soft hug. His skin burned when she touched hers.

"Yeah. I have been looking for you. I can't believe you are still alive either. I was a fool before, Andrea. Acting that way about Lori, when you clearly wanted to be with me. I really should have left with you when I had the chance," he said softly.

"But you didn't," Andrea concluded, moving out of his arms suddenly turning cold. She was thinking about how he hurt her in that past. She had fallen hard for Shane, but he only cared about Lori. No matter what how much she supported him.

"I saw you with the Governor," he breathes.

"Well, then you know I am taken," she says, not wanting him to have any expectations about their relationship.

"Taken? I think you are taking too long," Shane says, giving her a wicked smile. Andrea continues walking to her apartment, with him following behind him.

"Too long for what?" Andrea says, seeing he is still beside her.

"To tell that is over. Then you can be with me," he says staring at her.

She shook her head. "Why should I do that? Philip has been nothing but kind to me. It's nice to have someone to put me first for once. You didn't. If I dumped him that would break his heart," she said harshly.

He knew that Andrea was upset about their past, and she had good reason to be. Still he saw how she looked at the Governor. It was not the same way she looked at him. Andrea could deny it all she wanted, but she still loved Shane.

"Stringing him along any longer is really wasting his time," Shane said stepping in front of her now.

"What makes you think this any of your bussiness? I mean I haven't seen you in months. You have no idea what I have been through. I am not stringing anyone along," she said, pushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"I know it ain't my bussiness. But Andrea, you are leading him on. The way you look at me, I know you can't pretend to be in love with him anymore. So just breakup with him," he says, looking into her soft blue eyes again.

"I can't exactly do that," she said walking him pasted him, this time. He watches as she reaches into jeans, getting out a silver key. She walks to an apartment building using the key to unlock the door. She walks inside, Shane never being shy follows her. Looking around her knows this is where is she living.

"Why? I know you ain't in love with him. Breaking up with can't wait. Rip off like a bandaid," he suggested.

"I don't think Philip would understand. Why am I listening to you? I can't believe that I am even thinking about getting with you," she said locking her door.

"You wouldn't have let me in if you knew it wasn't true. Just tell him that it's you. That it ain't him. You can lied to him and say that you still can be friends. Say whatever you have to do, to make him understand that you aren't in love. You know that we belong together. I have allready said it, but I will say it again break up with him. You and I can't be apart," Shane said wrapping his arms around her.

Their past suddenly loomed over them, and Andrea was overwhelmed with her feelings for him.

Shane took Andrea into his arms, she knew that she couldn't deny her feelings anymore.

Instinctively, she leans toward him. As her lips near his, Shane kisses her quickly before she changes her mind.

"You're right Walsh. I have to end it. I could never love him like I love you. Damn you," she says kissing again.

"I love you too, Andrea. Even if you are stubborn," he says, only a little annoyed to admit that she was still in love with him. Because all that matter was that she was. And she belonged to him now. Noone else.

THE END


End file.
